Deactivation of biological and chemical contaminants within rooms may be required for a number of reasons. It is known to use temporary deactivation systems to deactivate biological and chemical contaminants in rooms that do not have permanent deactivation systems. Such rooms include hotel rooms, offices, warehouses, laboratories, and the like.
Known temporary systems for the deactivation of biological and chemical contaminants within rooms utilize gaseous or vaporous deactivating agents, such as vaporized hydrogen peroxide, ozone, and chlorine-containing compounds. These deactivating agents can be hazardous to humans and are distributed using a system of ducts, fans, and hoses.
One problem with known systems is that human operators must wear protective clothing during operation of the systems. Another problem with known systems is that the system of ducts, fans, and hoses may not adequately distribute a vaporous deactivating agent throughout a room, especially rooms that are large or complexly shaped.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems, and provides a method and apparatus for the deactivation of biological and chemical contaminants within a room using a mobile, self-contained device.